Never The Same Again
by Baby Maslow
Summary: Logan decides to keep his swagger app which results in James losing his swag and from that day on, James was never the same agin
1. Chapter 1

**Never The Same Again**

**AN; I got this idea while watching **Big Time Guru **so I decided to do this, hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but a girl can dream**

* * *

><p>The door to apartment 2J opened revealing Logan who was oozing a lot of swagger. He looked over to the couch in time to hear "We're losing him, DR. Wainright!" and Kailee Wainright gasped "Oh no! Nurse Camille, looks like we're gonna have to put him on life support!"<p>

"Energy level has dropped!"

"Get an IV drip. Stat!'

"Swag count dropped 17%"

"We need to move fast!"

Kailee put an oxygen mask on James who's heart was beating at an alarmingly slow rate. Logan walked over to the couch and said "Is that an EKG?"

"_SKG!" _corrected Camille then added "His swag count is dangerously low!"

Kailee felt James' forehead and jerked her hand back "Damn it! Nurse Cam, I need a thermometer, he's getting a fever.. .he's got a fever!". Logan raised his eyebrows "You guys can't be serious" but Kailee shook her head "Sorry, Logie! If James doesn't get his swag back...Game over!"

"What do you mean games over? You don't mean..."

"He would never be the same again!"

Logan raised his eyebrows then shook his head "Does he realize this is all in his head?", Camille put the glass down and said "Logan, swag is what makes James. If he doesn't have that swag..."

"He'll no longer be James 'Swag Face' Diamond, he'll be James Diamond" finished Kailee

James looked at Logan sadly and the genius said "Well, I'm keeping my swag app"

"Logan" called an extremely weak James

"What?"

"Please..delete...your...swagger...app"

"Why should I? For once in my life, I'm cool and I'm also getting compliments. I've never felt so wanted before"

"Please..I'm b...begging...you...I...need...my...swag...back"

"I said no,James! You're always hogging all the attention, never letting us have the spotlight now I get some limelight and you want it? I don't think so. I'm keeping my swagger app and these clothes"

A beeping sound made the girls jump and Camille yelled "Kailee, we're losing him!"

"Loagn, just give the swag back!" pleaded Kailee but Logan shook his head "NO!". Camille was panicking "Guys...ten seconds!"

"Logan, please!"-Kailee

"**NO!**"-lOGAN

"Seven seconds!"-Camille

"Logie, I'm begging you!"-Kailee

"5...4...3...2...1!"-Camille

Kailee turned in time to see James's eyes close and his head dropped to the side. The 16 year old actress rushed up to the pretty boy and tears began to spill "No, no, no, no! James, stay with me, don't leave me. James, no!"

Camille put her hand on her friend's shoulder and sadly said "Kaulee?"

"No, this can't happen! He's just too young!"

"Kailee, he's gone!"

Logan just rolled his eyes, some people are just too dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I'll update soon, Loagn is gonna be the most self-centred jerkthrob in the upcoming chapters. R&amp;R, review makes this African gal happy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Never The Same Again**

**AN; I got this idea while watching **Big Time Guru **so I decided to do this, hope you enjoy**

**AN: OMG!Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it meant a lot to me  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but a girl can dream**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Logan swaggered into the living room, James and Carlos were having breakfast and Mrs Knight was teaching Katie how to make what she called "Fluffy Cakes" or simply, pancakes.<p>

Kendall came out of the bathroom and said "Hey, James?", said person looked up "What?"

"Don't kill me but I used your Cuda Moisturizing Shampoo"

"Yeah and?"

"Aren't you gonna get mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad over shampoo?"

All eyes landed on James who raised an eyebrow then Kendall blinked "Come again?". James simply shook his head "It's just shampoo, man! It's no biggie!"

"No, you're supposed to yell at me telling me not to touch your Cuda 'Poo or you'll kick my ass"

"F.Y.I, Ken. I'm not conceited! I don't spend hours on my looks besides I don't dress to impress. I'm not some dim-witted idiot who only cares about his looks so me yelling about shampoo is stupid and a bit childish!". The others blinked ,who was this guy and what did he do to James?

Kendall shook his head then turned to Logan and said "Logan, would you mind doing my book report? It's due tom..."

"Do your own book report!" replied Logan cutting his best friend off a bit harshly

"But _you _always do my book reports, homework and projects"

"Kendall, you have a brain, do yourself a huge ass favor and USE IT! I'm done helping people pass besides I have much more important things to do than write someone's silly, little book report!"

The genius put his shades on and said "I'm heading out!Don't wait up" and before Mrs Knight could say anything, Logan was out the door. Katie turned to James and said "Aren't you supposed to be the one with swag?", James shook his head and said "No!"

"How can you even say that?"

"Say what, Katie? Why the hell would I need swag?"

"It's 'cause you're the Swag Face, The Face of Cuda, the Pretty Boy. You always have swag, how can you not want it?"

Mrs Knight put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and said "Honey, calm down!"

"_You _calm down! James is supposed to have...", a knock on the door cut Katie's rant off and Carlos went to open the door to Kailee who smiled "Hey, C-Los, hi guys"

"Hi, Kailee!" chorused the residents of 2J

Kailee went up to James and playfully ruffled his hair then she put her hand over her mouth "Oh my gosh! Jay, I'm so..."

James chuckled lightly at his friend "Why are you apologizing?"

"Cause I messed up your hair and you usually kill us when we touch your hair"

"Kailee, I couldn't care less if you mess up my hair, I don't obsess about things"

Kailee turned to the rest of the group and they only shrugged helplessly. Later that day, James was in the pool area when Kailee came by and said "Are you reading The Journey Beyond?"

"Yeah, Matt Kingsley is an amazing novelist. I wonder why I didn't read his books before!" replied James smiling then he looked up "Is that _Logan?"_

"With the _Jennifers?"_

Sure enough, Logan was coming into the pool area with the Jennifers at his heel as he smirked at his two friends as he passed by then James said "In love with yourself much?"

"Tell me about it! I didn't think the Big Time Brain would care so much about his looks" said Kailee shaking her head and they both wondered what happened to their cool nerdy friend

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I'll update soon, Logan is gonna be the most self-centered jerkthrob in the upcoming chapters. R&amp;R, review makes this African gal happy<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Never The Same Again**

**AN; I got this idea while watching **Big Time Guru **so I decided to do this, hope you enjoy**

**AN: OMG!Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it meant a lot to me  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but a girl can dream**

* * *

><p>Gustavo called the boys to the studio and they were assembled in the conference room. While the rest of the boys talked as they waited for their boss, Logan was busy admiring himself "Don't we look pretty today?"<p>

James raised an eyebrow "Are you checking yourself out?"

"Logan isn't checking me out, he's admiring!" replied Logan's reflection

"Conceited much, Logie?"

"Logan and I are not conceited...we're in love" and James shook his head.

Gustavo and Kelly finally arrived then Gustavo said "Dogs, I called you here today because I have a very important issue to discuss with you" then Kelly said "Why is Logan checking himself out?"

"He's 'admiring'!" said James with a slight eye roll

"I'm confused!" then Kendall said " See, Logan downloaded some swag app thingamajij onto his phone whicj apparently tells him how to pull off swag"

"So James got weak as Logan got stronger" continued Carlos

"It got so bad that James' swag count was dangerously low so Kailee and Camille begged Logan to delete the app"

"But Logan refused"

"So in the end, James' swag sorta died and went to swag heaven"

"And now James couldn't care less about his looks or his hair"

Kelly blinked. She was trying to understand what Kendall and Carlos just said, Logan created a swagger app for his phone, James lost his swag and now Logan is the new Swag king. The talent scout turned to the two and said "In short, James is what? Normal?"

"Yep!" chorused Kendall and Carlos

"What about his voice? James can still sing, right?" and James said "Of course I can still sing...by the way, would you mind if I ask your sister out on a date? I was thinking of taking her to the zoo but I needed your permission first"

"Uh, permission granted!...Have you asked hey out yet?"

"Not yet!"

Logan let out a rude snort "He couldn't ask her out even if he held up a sing that said Will You Go Out With Me?'

"What the hell's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, I was just saying besides not everyone is born wuth swag"

"You need an attitude adjustment. Narcissism doesn't suit you!"

"Hey, Gus, I need to borrow your...Am I interrupting something?", Kailee stopped short and said "Oh, sorry! Was I interrupting anything?"

"Hi, Breezy!" smiled Carlos

"Hey, C-Los!...Where did Big Foot go?"

"No one knows and frankly no one cares!" said Logan then added "Breezy, wanna spend your day basking in my awesomeness?"

"Um...I'll pass!"

James stood up and went up to Kailee and said "Excuse Logan's rudeness, his mom dropped him a lot when he was baby...Kailee, would you like to go to the zoo with me? I heard those rare white Indian tiger cubs are taking their first steps today". Kailee blinked, this new James is more well-mannered than the first. She looked up at a smiling James and smiled back "I would LOVE yo go to the zoo with you, James"

"Great, pick you up before lunch?" Said James

"Yeah, I'll be ready and waiting"

"It's a date, see you later, Breezy"

"Later, Awesome", she winked at him before waving to the rest and left.

James turned to Logan and said "And that's how you ask a girl out" and Logan frowned "That's not it! You have a boring way of asking Kailee out...I mean, the _zoo?"_

"You got a better idea?"

"Dinner, movie, cuddle in front of the fire place...need I say more?"

James just rolled his eyes, some people are way too conceited for his liking

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I'll update soon, Logan is gonna be the most self-centered jerkthrob in the upcoming chapters. R&amp;R, review makes this African gal happy. if you have facebook account, let me know so i send you a request and give some info for this<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never The Same Again**

**AN; I got this idea while watching **Big Time Guru **so I decided to do this, hope you enjoy**

**AN: OMG!Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it meant a lot to me  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but a girl can dream**

* * *

><p>After James left, Logan also decided to leave telling anyone who cared to listen that he has people to see, places to go then they were three. Kelly turned to the remaining two and said "No comment"<p>

"Just say it!" said Kendall leaning back on hid chair

"Okay, I like this new James, not that I didn't like the previous one and this new Logan is a pain in the ass!"

"Welcome to our world!...Logan spent an hour in the bathroom spiking his hair and he's wearing my new UNWORN skinny Baby Jess Jeans!"

"You're complaining about jeans?"

"Not just _jeans_, these are limited edition Baby Jess Jeans! And James bought them for me last week, he said they matched the new Buster Clide 3.2 I bought last week!"

"Plus those jeans are really comfy" added Carlos and Kelly raised her eyebrows at them before saying "You're right! My sister catered for everyone! and I look good!"

Kailee was on the set of her show when the director finally yelled "Cut! And scene.. Be back in two hours, people!'

When the16 year old got to her dressing room, she got quite a surprise. James was waiting with a bouquet of flowers and a smile. Kailee smiled as if she knew she was in for the time of her life.

Kendall and Carlos were playing a board game by the pool when Lucy came by and said "If Logan doesn't stop hitting on me, I'm gonna hit _him!_"

Kendall raised an eyebrow "Aren't you supposed to be in Europe or something?"

"I leave in half an hour! Don't get mad when Logan shows up with a black eye" then she left.

Carlos picked up the dice and said "I never thought I would say this but I'm starting to hate the new Logan"

"Me too, Litos..me too!" said Kendall before a bunch of girls came up to them complaining about being hit on,. Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks wondering how they were going to solve this.

On the other side of town, James and Kailee were having the time of their lives. First, James took Kailee to this cute little Italian restaurant then they went to the zoo. They fed parrots and even played with the tiger cubs, they took plenty of pictures and videos. Fans swarmed them and they were only too happy to pose for pictures and sign autographs.

By the time they got to Colossal Studios, they were laughing and Kailee said "That was the most amazing date ever! I have never had so much fun before!" and James smiled "You deserve a break. You work too hard, Kailee! All work and no play makes Kailee a dull girl!"

"Hey! But you are right! I've been working too much and I did need a break...Thank you, James"

"Don't sweat it! Pretty girls shouldn't overwork themselves!"

At the Palm Woods, Kendall and Carlos were hiding from a group of girls when Camille came by and said "Why are you guys hiding?"

"Cause we don't wanna get killed?" replied Carlos

Killed? By who?"

Kendall took a deep breath and said "It's a long and complicated story"

"I have all the time in the world...Give me the shorter version" and the best friends told Camille the longer version. After the best friends were done explaining, Camille said "Well, I guess all we can do is..."

"Hey guys!" came James' and Kailee's voices,they were both decked out in LA Zoo t shirts and caps. Camille then said "Breezy, shouldn't you be on the set of your dhow?"

"Nope! The director just gave me the afternoon off" smiled Kailee. James playfully nudged her with the huge stuffed tiger bear. Kendall was the first to say "I'm guessing you guys had fun on your date...ha, I bet Carlos to it!"

"Totally! We're going to that new theme house..." said James and Kailee continued "Black Bear Theme Park, it's even open on public holidays""Yeah, apparently Miley Cyrus threw up on one of the slides and Dak Zevon broke his thumbs playing Whack A weasel!"

"How did he break his thumbs?" chorused his friends

"One of the weasels bit him...Yeah, I don't know!"

Logan passed by with a large group of dancing teens and his friends only shook their heads thinking "What happened to you, Logie?"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I'll update soon, Logan is gonna be the most self-centered jerkthrob in the upcoming chapters. R&amp;R, review makes this African gal happy. if you have facebook account, let me know so i send you a request and give some info for this<br>**


End file.
